Short Circuit
by Amyeyl
Summary: Duo's always been in love with Heero and hoped that one day, perhaps not until after the war, Heero might return his feelings. One day, Duo's dreams come true, or do they? 1x5, 2x1
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I hate these, and you're a moron if you think I own anything GW related.   
**Warnings:** This is gonna get strange and dark,TWT   
**Pairings:** 1x5, 2x1   
**Summary:** Duo's always been in love with Heero and hoped that one day, perhaps not until after the war, Heero might return his feelings. One day, Duo's dreams come true, or do they?   
**A/N:** I woke up at 5am to a crazy Duo saying "They've come to shut us down. They've come to short circuit our love." Here's what came of it. 

Short Circuit  
by Amyeyl   
  
**Prologue**

I can feel the walls around me shaking, crumbling. Large sections giving way to hammer against the floor. Explosions thunder round my head, the heat burns my eyes. I struggle at once to keep them open, to crawl the next few inches forward. There up ahead, a pinprick of light, my salvation.

The ceiling above me groans and compresses towards the floor as something heavy slams into it from above. The walls shudder beneath the added weight, trying mightily to shoulder their burden. If only I could stand, could run. I pull my leg behind me, mangled as it is, caught between the offending metal. So close.

The screeching sounds as it drags along the floor sting my ears, rising in pitch above the dull booming all around me. I can feel the blood dripping from my ruined hands, the pain in each nail-less finger as they search and scrabble along the littered floor. Such minor agony, but more real, more potent than everything else. I dread each handhold for the new pain it will inflict, but still I push myself forward. I don't have much time now.

There is an earsplitting whine and behind me a section of the crawlspace is obliterated. I'm thrown forward a few feet, flames and debris licking at my heels. My arms wrap instinctively around my head, and I hit the floor hard, bouncing once, twice, then rolling to a stop against something large and solid.

When I can move again, I reach out and press against the floor. The whole structure groans under the pressure from my hand. It won't hold much longer, if at all. But what choice do I have?

I inch away from my perch, cautiously moving forward, alert to anything that may signal my demise. I'm closer now, I can hear their screams.

"DUO!"

So much louder than the others, clearer too. I lift my head and peer into the gloom. There, in front of me, one of the shadows is moving, weaving a path towards me. They know my name, so it's okay, right? They know me, so it's okay if I…

TBC... 


	2. Chapter 01

**Disclaimer:** I hate these, and you're a moron if you think I own anything GW related.  
**Warnings:** This is gonna get strange and dark,TWT  
**Pairings:** 1x5, 2x1  
**Summary:** Duo's always been in love with Heero and hoped that one day, perhaps not until after the war, Heero might return his feelings. One day, Duo's dreams come true, or do they?  
**A/N:** Is it just me (and it could be...), or do rated R stories no longer show up in the Just In section of this lovely website? 

Short Circuit  
by Amyeyl  
  
**Chapter One**

Wufei sat quietly next to the boy in the bed. The chair he sat in was hard and plastic, prompting him to squirm every so often in search of elusive comfort. Wufei had occupied the chair nearly as long as the boy had occupied the bed. A glance at the watch circling his wrist proved that to have been at least five hours, but perhaps it was seventeen, maybe more? He didn't care. He would continue to sit there until his patient stirred, or until they were discovered. With any luck, it would be the former, but Wufei had never been one to believe in luck. 

Glancing at the patient, it was easy to believe that they would be discovered long before he woke. The boy was covered in bandages, and had the situation been less grave Duo would have compared his appearance to that of the mummies of old. With crude stitches Wufei had managed to bind flesh together and stop the worst of the bleeding. In other areas, tightly wrapped bandages sufficed. Adhesive bandages covered numerous smaller scrapes and cuts. 

The leg, however, was another matter. Stitched and bandaged, held together in every imaginable way possible, Wufei wasn't sure if the boy would be able to keep it. What its loss would do to him, Wufei was unsure, but he feared what would come. 

Shifting again, Wufei let out a low hiss of pain. Stilling his movements, he cursed his own injuries. He'd needed to get them somewhere safer. All the confusion at the base would have allowed it, had he been strong enough to continue. As it was, he'd barely made it this far before his burden proved too much for him. He'd felt the darkness closing in on him and had taken a chance with this abandoned building. Once they were locked inside he'd passed out and stayed that way for some time. It was a miracle he awoke where he'd collapsed and not in a cell. 

He'd dragged his unconscious partner into a corner behind a pile of rubble, a makeshift shelter from any immediate danger. Then he'd set off to explore their new surroundings. He'd found it empty of friend or foe, as well as anything resembling food. He had, however, come across the room they occupied now, with the dirty bed and uncomfortable chair. He found numerous drums filled with what he hoped was clean water as well. They were gathered beneath various holes in the ceiling, so he could at least delude himself that it was rainwater with which he'd bathed his patient's wounds. 

Soon after he'd moved the boy into this room, and dealt with his wounds to the best of his ability. Only then did he turn to his own. With the both of them bathed and bandaged, he'd settled down to wait.

-------

Wufei had allowed himself to vacate the chair on a few occasions to relieve himself in an nearby room where the smell wouldn't carry. On his excursions he'd noted the passing of two more days, and chanced drinking the collected water.

It couldn't be much longer before Oz found them, could it? He had only managed to travel so far, and they must have sent patrols out by now. However, as the days continued to pass, and the boy in the bed did not stir, Wufei began to allow himself a tiny bit of hope. Perhaps they wouldn't be found. But even that hope was marred. He still wasn't able to carry the other boy out of there, and without food it was unlikely that he would regain the strength to do so. If they weren't found by someone, the boy may never wake up at all. 

Wufei limped slowly down the hall, back towards the tiny room, thoughts running in circles. However many times he went over their situation, he always came to the same conclusion. Sooner, not later, he would have to chance leaving the building. He would have to take stock of the area they were hiding in, maybe he'd find a way to contact the other pilots. He would have to risk capture, and not only that of himself. 

He reached the room and sank gratefully into the plastic chair. He looked at the boy in the bed. At least he seemed to be resting peacefully. He reached out, fingers brushing lightly against a still hand. The bandages felt coarse and dirty under his fingers. Leaning forward, he placed his hand against one of the few patches of visible skin. It was ashen next to his own coloring. He glanced up at the boy's face. He brushed his hand through the dirty bangs and made up his mind. It would be now or never. 

Wufei stood once more and turned to leave the room for the second time that day. If he remembered correctly, the sun had been setting when he'd dragged himself to the water containers earlier. The cover of night was as much as he could hope for. 

He sent a silent prayer up to the heavens, begging for continued watchfulness over his fallen companion. That done, and with a glance back over his shoulder, Wufei left the tiny room. He closed the door behind him, hoping that if he were to be followed inside his pursuers would pass over the inconspicuous room. 

As he limped along down the hallway, he made note again of the hiding places he had discovered on his first exploration of the building. He may need one or more, and quick access would be of the utmost importance. 

Arriving at the front of the building, he bypassed the door and went to one of the grimy windows. Rubbing at it with his sleeve, he produced a circle less dirty than the surrounding glass. Peering through it he couldn't see anything moving in the darkness. It didn't mean that no one was out there, but at least he wouldn't be walking into a poorly laid trap. 

He smudged his circle, an attempt to make its relative cleanliness appear to be the result of some more natural phenomenon. Wiping his hand on his pants, he turned away from the glass. He stared for a moment at the door. It was just an unassuming dark gray slab of metal, yet his capture or death may lie just beyond its threshold. Taking in deep breath and releasing it slowly, Wufei made his way to the door. 

Curling his fingers around the large sliding bolt, he drew it back and winced as the metal groaned in protest. He stepped away from the door and waited. Nothing happened. Moving back, he latched onto the door itself and slid it open. The air was not immediately filled with the sound of gunfire. 

Standing just shy of the opening, he took another deep breath to prepare himself. As ready as he would get, he darted through the opening as fast as his leg would allow and ducked behind the first obstruction he came to. Again, there was no hail of bullets hot on his heels. Perhaps he was safe. 

Glancing around, he mapped out the route he would take. The area seemed to have taken heavy damage at some point, and there were numerous places to hide. Overturned vehicles, crumbled walls, buildup of stone next to deep depressions… His path would be the slowest, and least direct, but it afforded him the most cover. He wasn't willing to risk any straight-aways with his current injuries. 

As he crouched amongst the debris, readying himself for his next dash, Wufei wasn't aware of the lone figure who even now had him lined up in his crosshairs. 

TBC...


	3. Chapter 02

**Disclaimer:** I hate these, and you're a moron if you think I own anything GW related.   
**Warnings:** This is gonna get strange and dark,TWT   
**Pairings:** 1x5, 2x1   
**Summary:** Duo's always been in love with Heero and hoped that one day, perhaps not until after the war, Heero might return his feelings. One day, Duo's dreams come true, or do they? 

Short Circuit  
by Amyeyl   
  
**Chapter Two**

The first thing I am aware of is how soft the bed beneath me is. It's the most comfortable I've been in recent memory. I lay here for a long while, eyes closed, refusing to move for fear that someone will tell me I have to get up. But somehow, it creeps into my brain, something is wrong. I shouldn't be this comfortable. In fact, if memory serves, I should be in vast amounts of pain.

The last thing I remember is everything falling down around me. I'd screwed up; let some Oz bastard catch sight of me when I shouldn't have. Instead of hightailing it out of there like I was supposed to, I had to spend those valuable minutes trying to get away from a bunch of men with very big guns who were interested in using them on me.

I'd managed to find my way into some sort of crawlspace between the walls… It was almost big enough to stand upright in, but not quite. I remember that not mattering much when the first of the explosions went off. Part of the ceiling gave way and something crushed my leg, got lodged in there too. I remember dragging it along behind me 'cause I couldn't get it off. There were more explosions and pain, lots of pain. Someone called my name, and then… Then what? I don't know.

Maybe if I 'wake up' I'll get some answers. I don't really want to, but I have to, and so I pry my eyes open and have a look around.

Everything is white. The ceiling, the walls, the floor, the curtains, the bed sheets… There's only one place where they could get away with everything being white. I must be in some sort of hospital. Now that I'm looking for it, my ears pick up the steady beeping of a heart monitor. Definitely a hospital. But who brought me here?

Slowly, I push myself up into a sitting position. It doesn't hurt. I glance down at my arm for confirmation, and sure enough there's a needle taped into place there. Wherever I am they're being kind enough to keep me blissfully drugged. Looking the rest of myself over, I take note of lots of bandages. I really did a number on myself back at that base.

Pulling the sheets off, I take in the rest of me. Shit… My legs are fucked up. The left one doesn't look too much worse than the rest of me, but the right one… It's hidden away beneath a thick cast. Broke the bone I guess. Wonder what it looks like underneath.

"You're awake." I look up at the sound of the voice, not really believing. It couldn't be, could it? But I'd recognize that voice anywhere, and as I catch sight of those blue eyes…

"Heero? Heero! Where the hell have you been, man?!" He stares at me for a moment from the doorway, eyes calculating. He's trying to decide what to tell me. I hold his gaze as I wait.

From the moment I met the boy standing in front of me, I'd been attracted to him. Over time, I'd found myself wanting to do more than sleep with him. I'd wanted to just be with him, forever. I was in love with him. Soon after admitting that to myself I'd made him an object of study. I knew it would take a lot to make him feel the same way about me, even more, perhaps, to get him to ever admit it. But it would be worth it, and to achieve it I would have to be able to read him. And so I'd spent months observing him every time we came into contact.

When I thought I'd mastered my subject, I put my skills into practice. Engaging in conversations with him and steering him in the direction I wanted him to go. I could tell how angry he was, or if he was amused, I knew how he'd react to whatever I'd say next. And yet, I still hadn't found out how to make him love me. I could tell that the most I'd get out of him for my confession would be a look of sympathy as he told me that he didn't feel the same way. I wouldn't give up though, not until he loved me in return.

He'd become something of an obsession. I'd play conversations out in my head, playing conversation after conversation, far out into the future. It was like chess in a way. If this conversation got him to feel this way, and I followed up in the next one by saying that, how many conversations would it take to capture his heart?

But then, four months ago, four months, three days, five hours and however long I'd been unconscious ago to be precise, he'd disappeared. No one knew what had happened to him, at least no one who was saying anything. And now here he was.

He comes further into the room and closes the door behind him. He sits down in the chair by my bed and rests his hands in his lap. There's something different about him. I can't place it. Whatever it is, it must have happened while he was missing. I'll have to spend more time with him to figure out what it is.

"I," he frowns slightly before he continues. He looks confused. Maybe he doesn't remember what happened to him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"What? What do you mean you don't know?"

"I haven't been anywhere."

"But Heero," I can't help but stare at him, "you've been missing for months!" Now he looks at me like I'm crazy. And maybe I look the part, my eyes are still open wide. I can feel the skin pulling around the edges. I close my eyes for a long moment, willing away the tingling sensation [1] and rewetting them at the same time. When I look at him again, he's watching me with something like concern.

"Are you alright, Duo? Did you hit your head too hard back there, perhaps?"

"No, Heero. I'm _fine_." I stress the word. "You're the one that must've hit your head." I could see the doubt in his eyes. "Fine, then. If you haven't been anywhere, where were you before you saved me?"

"Saved you?" He looks confused again. "I didn't save you."

"How'd I end up here if you didn't save me?" I frown at him. "How would you know I was here if you didn't bring me yourself?"

"I never said I didn't bring you here."

"Heero," I could feel the beginnings of a headache interfering with my drugged bliss, "explain to me how I ended up here."

"I brought you."

"From where? The base I was at, right?"

"No." I swear, I can feel myself twitching.

"Then from where?"

"An abandoned building. It wasn't that far from what used to be a base, though. I assume that's what you're talking about."

"So, someone else…" I whisper to myself, not loud enough for him to hear. "How did you find me?"

"I was tracking Wufei. I'd placed him in the area, but there's no sign of him after that building. I explored the building, looking for something that might tell me what happened to him, but all I found was you. Then I brought you here."

'All I found was you'? _God dammit!_ Didn't I mean anything to him? I almost scream as much at him. But something else clicks in my head. He said he was tracking Wufei? Does that mean Wufei hauled my ass out of that building? More importantly…

"Heero, Why were you tracking Wufei?"

"It's something I have to do."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons." He pauses for a moment, eyes losing their focus, before he coming back to himself. "I was only planning on staying until you regained consciousness. I wanted to make sure you'd be alright before I started looking for Wufei again."

Just like that? He was going to leave just like that?! To find Wufei of all people. That boy likes to be alone, probably doesn't want to be found. And apparently he left me alone and unconscious in some empty building. And Heero wants to go find him. It's not fair. I squeeze my eyes shut. I can't cry in front of Heero. But it's so unfair and so typical. But I won't cry. I won't!

And I don't. I'm proud of myself. But my little display doesn't go unnoticed. Eventually, I have to open my eyes, and when I do he's staring at me again.

"What?" I almost scream at him.

"You're upset. Why?" What do I say to that? He's still staring at me, waiting for an honest answer to his question.

"I don't want you to go. I don't want to be alone…" It comes out as a low whisper, but he hears it.

"Okay, Duo."

"Okay?"

"I'll stay, I won't leave you alone."

----------  
1. I don't know what you'd feel and what you wouldn't on strong pain medication, but oh well.

TBC... 


	4. Chapter 03

**Disclaimer:** I hate these, and you're a moron if you think I own anything GW related.  
**Warnings:** This is gonna get strange and dark,TWT  
**Pairings:** 1x5, 2x1  
**Summary:** Duo's always been in love with Heero and hoped that one day, perhaps not until after the war, Heero might return his feelings. One day, Duo's dreams come true, or do they?  
**A/N:** This chapter was supposed to be something very different, but because it's Heero-centric it didn't really work. The chapter ended up being split in two, so this one's a tad bit shorter than I would like, and the plot doesn't move along as far as it should have. Oh well. 

Short Circuit  
by Amyeyl  
  
**Chapter Three**

Heero wasn't quite sure what he'd gotten himself into. He'd never taken care of anyone apart from himself before. And even then the care was no more detailed than 'fix the immediate problem and ignore any unpleasant side effects, such as pain'. Duo was something all together different. 

The unaware hospital staff had taken care of the extent of the pilot's physical injuries, going so far as to prescribe both ritual and medication to lessen the pain and speed the healing. As the only one present to care for Duo when he was released, the good-natured doctor had presented him with a list of everything he may need to know about Duo's injuries and how to help the boy take care of himself. Heero followed those to the letter, making sure to change Duo's bandages as frequently as he was supposed to and reminding him to take his medication on time. 

The doctor had also included the names and numbers of some of the best rehabilitation specialists and psychiatrists in the area, for when the cast came off. What Duo would need a psychiatrist for, Heero was unsure, but if seeing one would help bring back the boy Heero was familiar with, he'd take Duo to one now. 

He couldn't understand why Duo was so withdrawn and needy. Helping him to the bathroom was something that made sense to Heero, but sitting with him until he fell asleep at night? What purpose could that serve? He didn't know, but he did it anyway. It was easier than dealing with the strange sensation that would well up whenever Duo turned away at Heero's lack of understanding. 

Consequently, Heero spent his nights torn between two desires. He sat in a chair next to Duo's bed and watched him shift uncomfortably beneath the light coverings. Every so often his eyes would be drawn to the large, hulking shape occupying the lower half of the bed. Was that his captor? When it was finally removed, would he be free to go on his way? He didn't know, but he hoped. It was important that he be allowed to leave as soon as possible. The need weighed heavily on his mind tonight. Heero could also see the room's only window from his spot in the chair. It faced the direction he and Duo had come from; thousands of miles back that way was his last connection to Wufei. 

He couldn't explain this feeling either. He only knew that he needed to find Wufei, and to find him soon. Everything he did and every thought he had were overlaid with the need to find the boy. It colored his memories as far back as he could go. This desire to be near him, to know that he was alright. He didn't understand the feeling, and he didn't want to deal with it, but he couldn't ignore it. So like the sensations Duo evoked, he the only solution was to give in. He would have to find Wufei and make sure he was all right. 

He checked to make sure Duo was still sleeping before he stood up and crossed the room to stare out the window at the night sky. It should have bothered him that he gave in so easily when it came to the two of them, but somehow it didn't. He supposed for the time being it wasn't unacceptable. The missions and their overall goal were not being jeopardized by his actions, and that was what really mattered. Duo and Wufei, along with the other two pilots, were the closest things Heero had to comrades. They had the same goals, and so being concerned… _was that what this was?_ …about their well-being was only natural. Wasn't it? 

------- 

"Heero?" Duo's soft, questioning tone pulled Heero out of his spiral of thoughts. He turned to face the sleepy looking boy, an eyebrow raised in response. Duo had pushed himself up slightly onto his elbows and was peering at him through the darkness. "What are you doing over there?" 

Heero frowned at the question. What exactly was he doing by the window? Standing there night after night didn't accomplish anything more than causing him to miss out on hours of sleep. But there was no time to analyze his actions further; Duo was looking at him, still awaiting an answer. 

"I was thinking," he stated simply. Duo continued to stare at him, an expectant look on his face. Heero wasn't sure what else was required of him, and remained silent. Duo heaved a sigh and gestured for Heero to come closer. Heero complied easily enough and returned to his spot in the chair. Duo stared at him for a moment before speaking. 

"Um.. what's so important that it has you up at…" he glanced quickly at the digital clock next to his bed, "_four in the morning?_ That can't be right, is it really that early? Heero, you should get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning, later in he morning." With that said, Duo made shooing motions until Heero stood and moved to the bed across the room. 

He lay down on the bed and shifted so he was still facing Duo. He remained that way for some long minutes, thoughts drifting, and waited for Duo to return to sleep. It was unlike the boy in the other bed to end a conversation as abruptly as that. Normally he would press and press until he had an answer he was satisfied with. This was just strange. Though everything regarding Duo had been strange of late. And he seemed nervous. He would have to ask Duo to explain himself 'later in the morning'. 

TBC...


	5. Chapter 04

**Disclaimer:** I hate these, and you're a moron if you think I own anything GW related.  
**Warnings:** This is gonna get strange and dark,TWT, might move slightly into AU land, as I'm not quite concerned with the goings about of ending the war...  
**Pairings:** 1x5, 2x1  
**Summary:** Duo's always been in love with Heero and hoped that one day, perhaps not until after the war, Heero might return his feelings. One day, Duo's dreams come true, or do they?  
**A/N:** This chapter didn't do quite what I wanted it to do either, but it got most of the points across, you just might have to look a bit harder for them. (And lookey, a new chapter completely out of the blue) 

Short Circuit  
by Amyeyl

**Chapter Four**

Despite the time, I don't think I'll be able to get back to sleep. I'm too awake now, and my brain's working on overtime. There's so much to think about, so much to decipher. And the star of said thoughts is occupying the bed across the room from me. I could feel his eyes on me moments ago, after I'd told him to go to sleep. I'm sure he was waiting for me to do the same, but it seems he has succumbed without me. That's all right, though, it gives me a chance to try and figure out what I'm going to say to him tomorrow.

I know he doesn't want to be here with me. He's worried about Wufei. Heero hasn't mentioned him since that day in the hospital, but I can tell. There's been no word from Wufei in the months that have followed that explosion, the one that landed me in the hospital. No sign of him either, according to Quat and Tro. They've both been using what scant free time they have to search for the missing Chinese pilot. That free time is rather rare, I imagine, as the three functioning pilots must take up the slack for the missing and the injured.

Curse this cast! Without it I'd be further along the road to recovery. However much that may be… The doctors hadn't seemed hopeful when they talked to me about it. They tried to hide it of course, but I could tell. Hah. There are few masks that can deceive me. They didn't know I was a gundam pilot, didn't know the stuff I'm made of, the things I've survived before. I can beat some measly broken leg. Right? What if I can't? How badly… and when I do, what'll become of what I have with Heero?

Will he leave? He wouldn't have been here this long if he didn't think I was severely injured. Wouldn't have stayed just because I wanted him to. Even now, he'd leap at the chance to be rid of me if I gave him the okay. Right? Why is he staying anyway? I can manage now without him. Does it maybe mean…? I can't read him right anymore. What has changed so?

He still hasn't told me where he was for those four months. What he was doing, or what was being done to him. Whatever happened, is that the cause of the changes in him? There are small things about him that just don't seem to fit with the Heero I knew. Of course, there's also one major thing… this obsession with Wufei. Now, where did that come from?

I can feel his need to look for him, it's this ache in my chest. Every time I catch him staring out the window… just a little longer every day. He probably thinks I don't know the significance of the direction the window faces. I do. That's his last link to Wufei. Every mission he goes out on, I can feel him, when it's over. He doesn't want to come back here; he wants to go searching for Wufei. Why?

Why? Why? WHY! My fist slams into my pillow. It's not what I want to hit. What _do_ I want to hit? Wufei, for having some hold over Heero? Heero, for having the obsession? Myself for wanting something I shouldn't? For letting it become my own obsession? For thinking that maybe, maybe if Wufei doesn't come back, Heero will come to rely on me for the strength to get over it? That maybe his obsession for Wufei will transfer over to me? Yes, yes, that's it! That's a good enough reason to inflict damage upon myself.

Belatedly, I realize that I've already begun. My fist was no longer banging against the pillow or mattress. I was slamming it against the wooden headboard of the bed. The wood cracks and splinters, tearing the healed flesh of my hand. It's bleeding, there's blood on the wood and on my pillow. There's blood… on Heero's hand.

There's blood on his clothes now, as he brings my fist gently up to his chest. He cradles it there before pulling the rest of me against him. He's saying something…

"Shh… calm down, Duo. Calm down." For you, Heero, for you I can do anything. I relax completely in his arms. All the tension, fear and unease are gone now that he has his arms around me. If only it could be like this forever. Perhaps…

I tilt my head up towards him. "Heero…" I whisper, softer than the words he's been whispering to me. He stops speaking the moment I start, eyes fixing on my own. So he's quite aware of it when my eyes close and I drift closer to him. He has plenty of time to move away as I move my lips that much closer to his. Plenty of time to move away… but he doesn't… and then my lips are pressed to his. It's not much of a kiss, his lips remain tightly closed, and I can feel his eyes on me. They are wide with shock, I know it. He had plenty of time, but he didn't… and yet, he still runs away from me.

* * *

Returning a few moments after he'd fled, 'fled' for Heero, anyway, he had bandaged my hand and then retreated to the far end of the bed. It could have been worse. Neither of us had spoken since he returned. I plucked halfheartedly at my new bandages, and Heero stared at the sheets. 

He wants to know why I'd done what I'd done. I could feel the question fighting for release. I wonder how long it will take him to gather the courage to ask it. Can he bring himself to ask it at all?

"I don't want to be alone," the words are out of my mouth before I make a decision to speak them. He looks up, as usual not understanding the meaning behind my words.

"You're not alone, Duo. I'm here with you as often as I can be. You know as well as I do that I can't neglect the missions-'

"I know, Heero. That's not what I meant."

"Then what?" He watches my movements as I raise my uninjured hand to rest against my heart.

"I don't want to be alone here. I don't know if you can understand something like that right now. It must sound foolish to you." I lower my eyes to the sheets; I can't stand to see the confusion that must be clear on his face. Can Heero even understand how I feel about him? I doubt finding a boyfriend is high on his list of priorities. But maybe, just maybe…

"I have pain here as well," he says slowly, shifting slightly on the bed. When I look up, he has his hand pressed against his chest. "However, pain that I can do nothing about should be ignored. Unless, do you know how to make it go away?" I stare at him for a long moment before opening my arms.

"Yes," I whisper, "come here…" And he crawls to me across the sheets.

This doesn't seem to like my old line breaks (or anythng for that matter)anymore... please make do with the horizontal rule line...

TBC...


End file.
